


The Art of Letting Go

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock scribbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I'm still in awe of colours...No matter how darkest my days are...And I still see you when I close my eyesWhen you're saying goodbye, as you fell, and I died...





	The Art of Letting Go

I met you in the darkest days of my life  
You became the sun that brought warmth and light  
Gentle waves from the blue ocean  
Whispering breeze, undying admiration

We shared a life that's yin and yang  
A balance of secondary colours  
A palette of Vincent Van Gogh  
It went unnoticed but I was mesmerized by it all

Caught by the gaze of your sea-green eyes  
To the aubergine fabric that wraps you in disguise  
Tempted and seduced by the sound of your voice  
Calling me out into the clearing  
Echoing through my being

Together we blend our differences  
That made us even closer  
But things aren't always the way it is  
You had to fall down under

And once again I'm back in the darkness  
A pitch-black void where I welcome sadness  
Where pain and comfort are a contrast of our past  
I'm letting you go, but you'll remain in the canvas of my heart


End file.
